


Night

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing will happen, nothing will come after me, and I will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

A scream breaks the stillness of the night.

Another scream. It grows louder, and closer.

It haunts.

She panics.

Maybe it was a bad idea to have sold that one.

_Hemera, was it?_

_It doesn't matter anyway._

_Nothing will happen, nothing will come after me, and I will be fine._

She keeps moving.

And an illuminated figure approaches her.

"He...me...ra..." the figure breathes, voice edgy.

"What do you-"

"I... Nyx..."

 _Nyx..._  She recognises the name from her scrolls.

_What was her name again? That other daemon..._

_Hemera._

Nyx repeats herself, staring intently.

And all is black.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I had no idea what I wanted to do with this drabble, other than the fact that I wanted Dora to deal with Hemera and Nyx. Don't take this one too seriously. (Perhaps you might want to take the Eimira ones seriously. Okay, kidding. No more shameless self-promotion from me.) And I think this author's note might be longer than the drabble itself.


End file.
